


We're alone, then?

by Rajiformes



Series: Dragon Age Oneshots [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dating, Developing Relationship, Elf/Human Relationship(s), M/M, Secret Relationship, Students, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rajiformes/pseuds/Rajiformes
Summary: Dorian and Syrillon date in secret unbeknownst to their friends. Will they be caught?
Relationships: Male Inquisitor & Dorian Pavus, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan & Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Series: Dragon Age Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861357
Kudos: 14





	We're alone, then?

**Author's Note:**

> In this alternate universe these two are students in a college for mages, they know each other and are secretly in love, but their groups of friends don't get along well, so one day they decide to meet in secret.

That day for Syrillon had been interminable, like all the others: get out of bed at seven to be in class at eight, lessons until midday, lunch -as disgusting as ever-, so many tests that Syrillon himself couldn't even remember and then _finally_ he could return exhausted to his room just before dinner, time to take a shower.  
Once inside, he could already hear the water running: Solas had probably finished his lessons before him, as always. He was learning Rift Magic, so he and Syrillon practically never meet all day until dinner time. The elf dropped the Necromancy books on the bed with a thud, then walked over to his desk and opened the laptop. That day he hadn't had time to talk with Dorian because Felix didn't leave him for a moment, damn it.  
'What could I write to him?' he thought hesitantly in front of the screen, with Dorian's chat at the top.  
Intent on staring at the screen, a green light came on: _Dorian Pavus_ is online.

"Hey Dorian," Felix announced as he took off his sweatshirt with a brusque gesture: "Today is my turn to shower first."  
"Sure, go ahead."  
Dorian was not interested in showering first. He wanted to make sure Syrillon was okay, bacause that day he couldn't get enough time -and enough credible lies to tell Felix and his group of friends- to go talk to him without getting caught. To the whole school the idea that a human and an elf could even look each other in the eye seemed absurd: not surprisingly, each race had an isolated floor. They were just mixed during lessons to avoid too many classrooms.  
He carefully placed the necromancy books -of the same course as Syrillon's- on the desk and then turned on the PC.  
His eyes immediately fell on the green icon at the bottom right of the screen: _Syrillon Lavellan_ is online.

 _Syrillon Lavellan_ _, today at 6:43 PM  
_Hey!! Are you free this evening after dinner? _  
  
_

_Dorian Pavus_ _, today at 6:44 PM  
_Sure! Now I must take a shower. Today our room is in the first shift at dinner, so by 8 PM I should be already back. Felix probably goes to watch the game with the others.

_Syrillon Lavellan_ _, today at 6:44 PM  
_Same luckily, I'm starving! But Solas will remain here with me because he has an important exam in the next days.

_Dorian Pavus_ _, today at 6:44 PM  
_So we can't call :(

_Syrillon Lavellan , today at 6:44 PM  
_No, that sucks. _  
_

_Dorian Pavus , today at 6:45 PM  
_I have an idea! My room is free, want to come? _  
  
_

_Syrillon Lavellan , today at 6:45 PM  
_Are you mad!? An elf on humans' floor? Don't you remember what happened the last time with Merrill? The girls literally panicked like if they saw a demon! The boys would probably destroy me!

_Dorian Pavus , today at 6:46 PM  
_No, silly! Today there's the game! Everyone is planning to go!... Except for me, of course.  
_  
...  
  
Dorian Pavus, today at 6:46 PM  
_Trust me, amatus. Nobody will find out.

_Syrillon Lavellan , today at 6:46 PM  
_Alright. But we have to wait the second shift to finish dinner. Your room at 9:15 PM?

_Dorian Pavus , today at 6:47 PM  
_Deal. Now Felix's coming back. Need to go.  
See ya <3

_Dorian Pavus has disconnected._

"Dorian, I've finished!" Felix came out of the shower in a bathrobe, rubbing his head to dry his hair. "You can go."  
"Ah sure, thanks." Dorian replied, turning abruptly and instinctively closing the laptop.  
Felix never cared about Dorian's personal affairs, nor did he intend to spy on his personal stuff, but lately Dorin seemed to want to hide something from him. In the past he had insisted, then he realized it was better to let it go.  
"Tonight I'm going to see the game with the others. Are you coming?"  
"Nah, I think I'll stay here." he replied thoughtfully as he retrieved his towel and soap.  
"What!? But it's Minrathous against Qarinus! You can't miss this one!"  
Ignoring him, Dorian justified himself: "I know, it's just... I have a headache. I think I'll rest this evening."  
His friend snorted, visibly annoyed. "Well, as you like."  
And Dorian went into the bathroom.

Solas left the bathroom expecting Syrillon already in the room. "There you are. I thought you were holed up in some elf's room of the necromancy class."  
Syrillon chuckled: "If only there were some." But he got serious soon after: "I'm not staying in our room this evening, anyway."  
"Uh? And where are you going? I highly doubt you want to go to see the game and meet those cackling humans in front of a screen... _Tevinter_ humans."  
"Of course not!" Syrillon said with mock disbelief. "I just don't want to bother you and I have no reason to stay here. I'm going to take a walk."  
"Alright then," his friend replied as he adjusted his newly worn shirt. "see you soon in the canteen."  
"See you later." and Syrillon went to wash himself too.

***

"Okay Dorian, I'm going." Felix was already at the door, visibly impatient to go to his friends. "Have fun... I guess?"  
Dorian raised his head from the book he was staring at, pretending to be reading it, and replied calmly: "Oh, thank you. Then tell me how the game goes."  
When Felix closed the door Dorian sat up on the bed to reach the laptop and notify Syrillon. As soon as he sent the message he began tidying up the room to make it presentable. He had no idea if he was more nervous about seeing Syrillon or afraid of getting caught.  
Whatever the answer was, he knew they wouldn't have much time so he wanted to avoid wasting any.  
After a few minutes he opened the room door to lean into the corridor with only his head. He turned several times, total silence. He heard thuds from downstairs, the dwarves' male dorms, so everything should be alright. He just hoped Syrillon would arrive unseen.

Syrillon was waiting for Dorian's message with his PC open on his lap while chatting with Solas.  
"So, I heard you started dating my sister Rakanne." Syrillon said without assuming an accusatory or nervous tone, since there were no actual problems for him.  
"Oh, we... yes. She's really a pretty elf. Too bad she doesn't frequent the Rift Magic class too."  
"Yeah, she wants to become a Knight Enchanter. Anyway..." a notification appeared on the screen. He should go. "I... I think I'll go now."  
"Oh, well," Solas didn't seem suspicious "have fun and relax. What time are you planning to return?"  
"For sure before midnight."  
"I think I'll wait for you."  
"That's... kind. Thank you."  
"Goodbye."  
"See ya."

***

The humans' dorms were definitely bigger.  
Syrillon was slowly walking through the corridor when he heard a door opening. Luckily and as expected, it was Dorian. They both smiled when their eyes met. They could never show in public any display of affection, but now... they hugged, in the middle of the corridor, smiling like two children.  
"Finally I can hug you... I wanted this for months." Dorian's hoodie was really warm and he hugged Syrillon really tight.  
"Same, vhenan." And he smiled in his arms. He raised his head to reach Dorian's face and kiss him on the cheek.  
"Come in," Dorian proposed blushing "we can watch TV or have a chat." and he opened the door behind him.  
Syrillon entered in the room. He expected it messier, he... liked it. Really much.  
Sitting on Dorian's bed together, they started talking about the last exams, about their family and their friends and many more things... losing track of time.  
Until... they heard footsteps.  
They both froze. Instinctively, Dorian looked at the clock and Syrillon checked his messages. It was almost midnight, the game had already been over for half an hour and Solas called Syrillon 12 times!  
"What do we do!?"  
They heard loud voices and laughs.  
Dorian started to look around. "In the bathroom, now!"  
As soon as Dorian closed the door he heard keys turning in the other lock. "Dorian? Are you here?"  
"Uhhhh ... yes Felix! I'm in the bathroom," he cleared his throat trying to communicate with Syrillon with facial expressions "I'll finish soon!"  
"Oh, ok! Take your time. Later I'll tell you how the game went in detail."  
He turned to Syrillon whispering so softly that he couldn't even hear his own voice "Syri, you have only one chance. The window."  
"What!? I don't want to risk falling!"  
"Outside the window of the room there is our balcony, the curtains will cover you and if you reach out you will reach the railing."  
"And I'm supposed to go down two floors like a monkey!?"  
"Would you rather be a monkey or be dead!?"  
They heard Felix snorting loudly "Dorian, have you finished?"  
"Yeah, almost!" and he whispered "Go Syri, now!"  
Syrillon opened the window and looked down. Maker, it was really high. Leaning on the windowsill, he grabbed the railing and jumped. Swinging, he went downstairs where fortunately the lights of the room were out and he heard snoring loudly, and then leapt nimbly onto the balcony below which, no one knows thank to which elven God, was lucky enough to be his own.  
From behind the curtains he saw Solas' backlit profile on the bed reading, occasionally looking at the phone.  
He had no choice, he had to knock.  
_Knock knock!_  
The elf indoors stood up, scared. He pulled away the curtains with a worried expression, then assumed a confused one.  
He opened the window abruptly and blurted out: "What the fuck are you doing here!? You scare the shit out of me!"  
Syrillon was mortified: "I... erm..."  
Solas rocked on his own legs "Listen, I'm tired, come inside and let's sleep."  
"Yes, yes sure."  
He put on his pajamas and crawled under the covers so that Solas could press the switch and lean back on the pillow with a thud.

_Syrillon Lavellan_ _, today at 0:23 AM  
_ _Still alive ;)_

_Dorian Pavus_ _, today at 0:25 AM  
_Thank the Maker! I was so concerned. _  
_

_Syrillon Lavellan , today at 0:25 AM  
_Next time maybe let's go for a walk around town, okay? _  
_

_Dorian Pavus , today at 0:25 AM  
_Yeah, yeah. Absolutely. But that was fun XD

"Syri that light is pissing me off, turn that off!"  
"Sorry Solas! Goodnight."

**Author's Note:**

> Giving kudos and comments makes me keep going!  
> You can contact me on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/Rajiformes/?hl=it) or [Tumblr](https://raji4mes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
